RNA-mediated processes result in suppression of gene expression in eukaryotes and can produce a variety of outcomes such as mRNA degradation, heterochromatin formation, or DMA methylation. The RNA interference machinery has also been implicated in the processing and function of microRNAs, a class of small RNAs that regulate gene expression by translational repression or mRNA cleavage. The widespread occurrence of these phenomena in eukaryotes suggests that they entail ancestral, conserved mechanisms postulated to play essential roles in limiting the expression of parasitic elements, such as transposons and viruses, as well as in controlling developmental programs. Our long term goal is to elucidate the molecular basis of RNA-mediated silencing. By using the unicellular alga Chlamydomonas reinhardtii as a model system, we have isolated mutants in two classes of genes involved in RNA silencing. One group encodes factors that appear to be directly involved in RNAi: Mut68p, a putative DNA polymerase beta-like nucleotidyltransferase; MutTOp, a homolog of the vasa intronic gene product; and Mut91p, a novel but evolutionary conserved protein with a C2H2 zinc finger and a RNA binding motif. Another group of genes, typified by Mut6 (encoding a putative DEAH-box RNA helicase), seems to regulate the pre-mRNA processing and, thus, the mRNA levels of certain RNAi components. These genes may modulate RNAi activity in response to abiotic stresses. This proposal will focus on three main goals. (1) Molecular characterization of mutants defective in dsRNA-mediated silencing (Mut-68, Mut-70, and Mut-91). All these strains appear to be defective in processes downstream from the processing of long dsRNA to small RNAs. Our hypothesis is that these factors either play a role as components of RISC (the RNA-guided endonucleolytic complex) or may modulate its activity/assembly and coordinate the degradation of cleaved transcripts. We will attempt to define their molecular roles by isolation of proteins interacting with the cloned gene products; by testing the biochemical activity of purified complexes and recombinant polypeptides; by examining the subcellular localization of fusion proteins; and by complementation of mutant strains with wild type and mutated forms of the proteins followed by detailed phenotypic and molecular characterization. (2) Examination of the biological role(s) of RNA-silencing in the response to abiotic stresses. This goal will be achieved by testing the survival of mutant strains under different environmental conditions. Potential target genes of RNA-silencing will be identified in microarray experiments comparing wild-type and mutant strains. (3) Isolation of additional genes involved in dsRNA-mediated gene silencing by insertional mutagenesis screens. The overall findings are expected to improve our ability to exploit RNAi as an experimental and/or therapeutic tool, with likely impacts in both medicine and agriculture.